FIG. 1 shows a conventional multifunction rice barrel. The multifunction rice barrel comprises a window 2 for seeing the amount of a remaining rice in rice barrel 1, a withdrawal box 4 withdrawing rice in rice barrel for a multistage storage room 5 for storing various kinds of foods and an door 6 for the multistage storage room 5.
This conventional multifunction rice barrel can store rice and other various kinds of foods. However, since the temperature in the rice barrel 1 is not constant, there is a problem that rice and other foods, can degenerate.
Further, since this conventional rice barrel needs a special kimchi barrel or earthenware for storing kimchi and user should purchase and store much goods separately, storage is extravagant, difficult for a long term and requires a wide space.